


Empty Road

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America shows off his new car at an exhibition.  Kink Bingo, for the square "vehicular."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Road

"Check it out! The sixth generation Ford Taurus, fresh off the works," America announces, proudly unveiling his prized car. "It has all wheel drive, cross traffic alert, collision warning, blind spot monitoring and adaptive cruise control. Plus Ford Sync, heated front and rear seats, and Multi-Contour Seats with Active Motion tech!"

Japan listens quietly, not saying what he thinks - that a car in his country for the same price would have better lifespan and speed. America loves his automobiles, loves them despite the growing number of voices that prefer Japanese or European cars. You can tell from the way he looks at them, the glow of his voice as he talks of them, how he runs his hands over them carefully but lovingly. Nothing will convince America that his cars aren't the best on the market, and it would be impolite of him to try.

"Japan!"

Japan is startled by America's voice calling his name. "Ah, yes?"

"You get the honor of coming with me and taking it for a test drive!" America tells him cheerfully, beginning to tug on his arm. "Come on, there's one outside."

Bewildered, Japan allows himself to be dragged along. They reach the car, and America opens the driver's seat door for him. "Climb in! I don't want to miss too much of the exhibition," he says.

Japan takes the wheel, and America walks around and gets into the passenger's seat. "Where am I to be driving today?" Japan asks - the expo isn't at his house, so he's a little unfamiliar with the territory.

"I got us an empty road down that way," America says, pointing to an exit. "You won't have anything to focus on but the Taurus' smooth ride!"

As Japan begins to drive out of the parking lot, he has to admit that it does have a fairly smooth ride, especially compared to previous models of the same line. And it turns quite easily compared to them, as well. It's not a bad car. It's just that there are better ones.

They drive through a forest on an empty road, and Japan relaxes a little. It's a bigger, less efficient car than he's used to, but they'll be fine on gas. It's sort of peaceful, what with the softly massaging chair and America's hand on his leg...

Why is America's hand on his leg?

"America-san?" he asks. "May I ask what you are doing?"

America shrugs, sitting in between the passenger and driver's seats, and his hand slides to Japan's inner thigh. "It seemed like fun."

Japan starts to sweat. "We are inside of a moving vehicle that I am currently driving."

"Aww, live a little! What's the worst that could happen?" America asks. He's stroking Japan through his pants now, softly slowly.

Japan grips the steering wheel tightly and somehow keeps it steady, "We could drive into a tree at eighty miles per hour. Or perhaps more."

"Who _hasn't_ driven into a tree at eighty miles an hour?" A little harder now.

Japan shuts his eyes for a moment, then wrenches them open again. "This is highly dangerous and inappropriate..."

America beams. "I know! Isn't it just great?"

He keeps tormenting Japan, bringing out small gasps and moans. With these come slight swerving in the road and erratic speed changes. All in all, it's not too surprising that a few moments after Japan comes, they drive into a tree.


End file.
